


Something He Could Never Have

by mznaughty01



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Extremely Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mind Control, Mpreg, Omega Jensen, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mznaughty01/pseuds/mznaughty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen, an Omega, was raped at age thirteen. The hideous crime resulted in the birth of the greatest gift of his young life, his son Jared. Jared was very much the Alpha in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something He Could Never Have

Hazel.

His newborn son’s eyes were the most beautiful shade of hazel.

A wave of vehement emotion washed over Jensen Ackles for the baby he’d spent twelve pain-filled hours pushing out his body. It was immediate and undeniable. Resolute. The need to nurture and cherish and protect the little person he’d created and carried and birthed were universal feelings only two types of people in the entire world were blessed to experience, those capable of bringing forth life: females and their male counterparts, the fertiles known as Omegas.

Head tucked in the crook of Jensen’s left elbow, body cradled in the safety of his left arm, was the end result of a love affair nine months in the making, the beginning of something so much more. The bond between an Omega and his offspring was a strong one, no different and no less than the bond between a mother and her child. It would span the whole of each of their lifetimes, strengthening with each year, each month, each day that passed.

Jensen ran the fingers of his right hand through the thick, brown hair on his son’s head. He smoothed the silky, wayward strands down into place that had been mussed by the attendant who’d rubbed a vigorous towel over the tiny body to clean off the birth gunk. Continuing on a downward path, the digits skimmed over a full cheek. The infant’s head turned towards the stimulation, mouth opening in search of sustenance.

“Beautiful,” Jensen whispered, his comment for his son alone as no one else present mattered, not even his beloved mother.

Bringing a finger to his son’s pink lips, Jensen let him suckle on the tip of the knuckle. The suction was robust, healthy, another manifestation of how perfect his baby was in Jensen’s biased opinion. So involved, he didn’t bother to look beyond the arm of the person holding the bottle of warmed formula at the ready. Laughter bubbled up and out Jensen’s throat when his son screwed his eyes shut and bellowed his unhappiness for the brief moment it took Jensen to pull his hand away to accept the proffering. Two deep pulls from the plastic nipple and the baby settled again.

Ridiculous that he’d ever tried to distance himself from the life growing in his womb. Ridiculous that he’d ever tried to consider his son an unwanted burden, a parasite. Those were just a few of the thoughts Jensen had entertained in the early stages of his pregnancy. He’d wanted an abortion, had been more than prepared to move forward with his plan, getting as far as the doctor’s table where he’d laid stretched out along the length while wearing a white paper dressing gown, his legs spread wide open and his feet in the stir-ups. A cart had been off to the side, all the necessary life ending accoutrements littered across its sterile top.

Jensen was a thirteen year old victim of rape. A thirteen year old victim of rape impregnated during his first heat by an unknown assailant. A thirteen year old victim of rape impregnated during his first heat by an unknown assailant who’d wanted nothing more than to have his old life back as a carefree, middle school teenager whose biggest responsibility was to turn in his homework assignments on time.

Jensen’s mother had accompanied him to his appointment at the clinic, sturdy in her promise to be there for him every step of the way, whatever his decision. It was only after she’d obtained Jensen’s permission that she’d requested the doctor show her the sonogram. Tears had tracked down her cheeks as she’d stared at the grainy black and white image, piquing Jensen’s grudging interest in something he’d been so sure he’d wanted no part of.

At eight weeks, all that was visible was a miniscule, undistinguishable lump.

Jensen’s baby.

It had been enough.

Belly wrenching sobs tearing free of his body, _nononono_ racing through his mind, Jensen had lurched off the table and ran out the room, down the hall and out the double doors. His mother had rubbed soft circles on his back as he’d thrown up in the bushes next to the parking lot. He’d stayed there for thirty minutes, on his knees in the wet grass, heaving until there was nothing left to vacate from his stomach but acidic bile. Then he’d stayed there for another thirty minutes, blubbering and crying. That night, his mother had slept with him, holding him close as she’d sang and hummed comforting melodies amidst her murmured reassurances that everything would turn out all right.

Jensen didn’t know much about the man who’d sired his son, outside of him being an abusive, sexual predator, but there was one thing Jensen did know about the man for sure. He’d given to Jensen the greatest gift he’d ever received in all of his thirteen years. Regardless of what Jensen had believed in those very early weeks, the man had _not_ ruined his life.

Unable to help himself, Jensen drug his forefinger down his son’s cheek again, giving in to his urge to feel the soft, warm, satiny skin. When he would’ve removed his touch so as not to distract from the feeding, a small, chubby hand sought out then wrapped around his finger, holding him in place. Honey tinted eyes shot open and focused on Jensen with an intensity startling in one so little.

Despite the absurdity of it coming from a newborn infant, the move was clear. It was an order. _Don’t. Move._

The solid grip didn’t relax even when the bottle was empty. With his tiny tummy full, the baby’s lids fluttered shut as he slid off into the land of dreams. All the while he slept, he never let go of Jensen’s finger.

Studying his slumbering son, Jensen amended the number of things he knew about the man who’d fathered him to two. Without a doubt, Jensen’s son was not of the same nature as Jensen, not an Omega meant to bear life. And with what he’d just witnessed, Jensen was also willing to bet his son wasn’t a Beta either.

That meant his son had to have taken after his sire.

Because although--

“Looks like we got ourselves a little Alpha on our hands,” Jensen’s father commented with a warm smile as he strolled into the room. He made his way to the side of Jensen’s hospital bed.

Because although the attacker hadn’t knotted Jensen, only an Alpha could sire another Alpha.

“We heard the little man decided to finally make his appearance,” his father continued, Jensen’s older brother and younger sister taking up residence right next to him, one to either side. “So we decided it was time to give up the comfort of the waiting room to come meet the newest addition to the Ackles family.”

From the chair she’d claimed as hers the previous night when they’d checked in, Jensen’s mother asked in a voice as tired and happy as Jensen himself felt, “Jen, honey, have you decided on a name for him yet?”

Jensen thought through the potential names he’d come up with, discarding Alan, Ian and Stefan right away. An Alpha needed a strong moniker to match his proud character.

Caden, Matthew and Ryan also weren’t right. Nor were Ethan, Noah or Daniel. 

There was only one name on Jensen’s list which rang true.

“Jared.”

*

“Jenny!”

Biting back a sigh, Jensen refused to allow the nickname to rankle him, despite how much it irritated him every time he’d ever heard it from the very person who’d just shouted it at the top of his lungs in his childish, high pitched voice. It wasn’t said with any type of ill will, therefore there was no point in getting angry.

Ill will was just not something a five year old was capable of.

Early in life, soon as he could talk, Jared had assigned names to the members of the Ackles household as he saw fit. Jensen’s father had become _Papa_ , his mother _Mama_ , his brother Joshua _Unca Joshy_ and his sister Mackenzie _Kennie_.

It was during this time Jensen had tried to coax his young son into calling him _Daddy_ on more occasions than he could count.

“Jenny! Jenny! Look at me!”

Except Jared had had other ideas on how he would refer to the Omega who had given birth to him. It became apparent to everyone quick that _Daddy_ was not it.

“He’s a baby, Jensen,” had been his mother’s counsel. “He doesn’t mean anything by it. You just have to let him be who he is.”

“Alphas and Omegas, son, it is what it is,” had been his father’s amused contribution.

They had both been in adamant agreement on one point. An Omega could not, and should not ever attempt, to force an Alpha to bend to his will. It was against nature and would be too confusing for a young, impressionable mind to sort out.

So Jensen had stopped his efforts, sucked it up and _Jenny_ he had become. His sole consolation was that no one else was allowed to call him by the girlish name. And not because Jensen objected, but because Jared did.

Jensen had experienced a perverse pleasure as he’d watched his aggravating brother become the first to learn that particular lesson. The attacking toddler had been an unexpected surprise for the elder Alpha, causing him to fall to the carpeted floor with a loud thud when Jared had launched himself at Josh’s legs.

“My Jenny, Unca Joshy! Not yours, mine!” Jared had yelled...one second before he’d tried to bite a good sized chunk out of Josh’s thigh.

“Got that, Unca Joshy?” Jensen had teased as he’d retrieved his angry, upset son. Jared had wrapped his arms around Jensen’s neck, planting his face in the hollow at the base of Jensen’s throat. He’d breathed in deep, inhaling Jensen’s scent, something he’d done for comfort since the day Jensen had given birth to him. “Not your Jenny, his.”

Josh’s expression had flitted from pain to astonishment to glee in the span of a heartbeat. “Man, I love this kid,” he’d commented as he’d regained his feet. Mouth quirked up in a wry grin, he’d stroked a comforting hand down Jared’s back as he’d spoken to him in a soft, non-threatening tone, “I apologize, Jared. I was in the wrong. You did good, though, protecting what’s yours. And you make sure to keep on doing that, to always protect what’s yours, ‘k.”

No verbal response had come from Jared, but Jensen knew his brother had been forgiven when he’d felt the tension drain from his son’s body.

“Watch me, Jenny! Watch!”

Stepping back out the door of the apartment he was in the process of moving into, Jensen capitulated to his son’s request. He watched as the boy rode his training-wheeled bike down the driveway and back up, plump legs working overtime on the pedals. Before his parents had left to make the five plus hour drive from Lubbock back to their farmhouse on the outskirts of Dallas earlier that very day, Jensen’s father had gifted the blue bike to Jared because, apparently, _The little Alpha of the house needed a new form of transportation to go along with his new residence._

Jensen smiled at his helmet-clad son, clapping his hands to show his enthusiasm. “Good job, Jare-Bear!”

A proud amber gaze beamed at Jensen, and deep dimples flashed, as Jared stopped at the top of the incline. He turned his bike around, then rode down the slight hill again.

Another few seconds were spent watching Jared, then Jensen decided it was time to get back to work. He walked across the small lawn to his truck where it was parked out on the street and grabbed the last couple of moving boxes, both marked _Toys_ , grunting as he carried them towards the apartment. Damn things were pounds heavier than they should’ve been for what Jensen remembered packing inside of them, sparking his suspicions that his mother must’ve also purchased a few new items for _The little Alpha of the house_.

The way his parents spoiled Jared, it was a wonder the kid was bearable.

Sight blocked by his packages, Jensen couldn’t see the owner of the female voice who questioned, “Need a hand?” Not until said owner relieved Jensen of the top box, revealing an attractive reddish-brown haired woman with a friendly face and an easy smile.

“Danneel,” she answered the unasked question.

“Jensen,” Jensen returned.

She trailed after Jensen to his apartment and set her box down on the floor right inside the threshold of the door, following Jensen’s example. 

“Looks like we’re neighbors.” She stuck out a hand which Jensen accepted, pumping it up and down twice before releasing. “Living this close to campus, I’m assuming you must be starting at Texas Tech next week?”

“The plan is to study sports medicine.”

“Ahhh, good choice. I plan to major in business admin myself.” Her eyes drifted to the driveway, taking in Jared who’d stopped at the foot where he sat atop his bike watching Jensen and Danneel with blatant curiosity. “And that little guy must be your exemption to being forced to reside in on-campus housing.”

The statement made Jensen wary. Most people didn’t approve of eighteen year olds having their first baby at such a young, tender age, still considering them to be children themselves. An eighteen year old with a child Jared’s age was almost unheard of. But Jensen would never deny his son. Not for anyone. “That’s Jared.”

“Well, he’s an intense one, isn’t he? I’m guessing an Alpha.” Danneel’s attention returned to Jensen, her pretty, light brown eyes meeting his, no judgment present.

Jensen had no idea why she was so curious about him and Jared, but it was obvious her intentions weren’t malicious so he decided to keep playing along. At least until he discerned her motives. “You’d be right.”

“But you’re not. So that means you’re an Omega.”

Before Jensen could either agree or disagree with her assessment, the door to the apartment to the right of Jensen’s banged open as a boy who was the miniature version of Danneel, right down to the reddish-brown color of his close cropped hair, pushed his way out. As Jensen watched him grab his helmet off the ground from where it lay in the middle of the yard and secure it to his head, he noted the boy appeared to be Jared’s age.

Mini-Danneel hopped on his red bike and rode it over to Jared’s stilled form. “Hi,” he said, “I’m DJ. What’s your name?”

Having either determined that Danneel posed no threat or that her miniature version was far too interesting to ignore, Jared focused on the new arrival. “My Jenny calls me his Jare-Bear, but my name is Jared.”

“Jare-Bear?” DJ asked with a giggle.

“Only my Jenny can call me that and only I can call him Jenny.” Jared’s reply was solemn, serious. “My Unca Joshy says so. He says it’s okay. And he knows everything.”

Jensen rolled his eyes at that. Unca Joshy knew everything, Jensen’s ass.

“Well, I call my mom Mommy,” DJ stated, tone matter-of-fact. Face taking on more than a hint of mischievousness, he added, “And she calls me a pain in her--”

“DJ!” Danneel interrupted.

“But, Mommy,” DJ objected, arms folded across his chest, lip poked out in a pout as he glared at his mother, “you do call me--”

“Finish that sentence, buddy, and you’re going to find yourself up in your room for the rest of the day.”

“No fair that you can say it, but I can’t.”

The one word holding a wealth of unspoken warning, Danneel said, “ _DJ_.”

“Fine,” DJ huffed. He turned back to Jared. “Wanna play?”

“Mommy?” Jensen asked as Jared and DJ rode their bikes up and down the driveway. If his surprise wasn’t reflected in the tone of the question, it had to be reflected in the hike of his eyebrows.

“Yep. And so it would appear, Jensen, that you got your first heat around the same time I got my first period and that we both got up to things we had no business getting up to,” Danneel observed. Love evident for her son, she tacked on, “And, FYI, I love that little Beta to death but he is, unequivocally, the biggest pain in my ass ever. And I do mean _ever_.”

Jensen relaxed, a smile cloaking the lower portion of his face. It would be good to have a friend living so close by in what would be his home for at least the next five to six years as he attended college part-time while working full-time. It was even better that that friend would possess an intimate level of understanding of Jensen’s life gained by living a life of parallel experiences. “Where’s his father?”

“Married. Dead. In Guadalupe. I don’t know and I don’t care.” Danneel’s answer was sharper than the blade of a knife and it wasn’t until after a few tense seconds passed that she exhaled a large gust of air and the mood shifted back to its earlier state of cordialness. “Sorry, sorry. That’s just a touchy subject for me, you know? DJ’s always been mine and always will be. His father is sort of a non-issue.”

And that was a subject Jensen knew too much about. “I get it, I really do. Sorry for bringing him up.”

“No worries, you didn’t mean any harm. What about Jared’s father? He still around?”

“Don’t know who he is,” Jensen answered, the words quiet so as not to carry on the wind to little ears. “Never even knew his name. Rape victim.”

The shock Danneel felt was expressed in her wide eyes and open mouth. “Oh, Jensen, I’m so--”

“No apologies,” Jensen was quick to cut her off. “He gave me Jared and I’m thankful to him for that.”

Jensen looked at his son, heart bursting with ten times the amount of the same vehement emotion he’d experienced on first meeting him.

Then his heart burst with another emotion, one a hundred times scarier.

Because Jared, who’d only ever ridden bikes with training wheels, and who was still riding a bike even at that very moment, was no longer on his own bike, _the one with the extra set of balancing protection._ At some point, DJ had relinquished his bike to Jared. He stood off to the side now, watching and shouting encouragements as Jared wobbled his way down the driveway on two wheels rather than four.

Wobbled his way down the driveway, towards the street. Where there was a car coming with a driver who was looking down at her cell phone, iPod or something instead of out the windshield like she was supposed to be doing and going at least ten to fifteen miles more than the posted speed limit.

“Jared!” Jensen screamed, sprinting after his oblivious son. “Jared, stop! _Stop_!”

But Jared kept going.

And when he reached the end of the driveway, neat as could be, he maneuvered the bike left onto the sidewalk, away from the street, then took off, all signs of his previous unsteadiness gone. Jared rode the bike like he’d been at it for years, rather than having just learned minutes ago.

“Jenny!” he shouted in his exuberant five year old soprano. “Look at me, Jenny! Watch me!”

Jensen dropped to his knees in the grassy lawn right next to the concrete pavement as the rush of adrenaline left him as fast as it had come, leaving him both dizzy and exhausted. He laughed as he watched Jared, just as his son had commanded, the sound somewhere between joyful and maniacal, less of the former, more of the latter.

Behind him, he heard Danneel scold her son, “DJ, _why_ are you trying to kill your new friend before you get a chance to even play with him good?”

“Because only babies ride bikes with training wheels, Mommy. And I don’t play with babies. And Jared said he ain’t no baby. And he ain’t one neither. _Look_ at him, Mommy.”

“Damn it, DJ.”

Ignoring the rest of the conversation, Jensen concentrated on his son who was busy turning the bike back around at the stop sign which marked the end of their street. A few minutes later, Jared was within range of Jensen’s arms. Jensen plucked his son off the damned bike and dragged him down to the ground where he cradled him, Jared’s back to his chest.

“Don’t you ever, ever, _ever_ scare Daddy like that again,” Jensen mumbled, lips buried in Jared’s vanilla scented mop of shaggy brown hair. “I thought you were going to ride out into the street and there was a car coming and...and...”

“I wouldn’t have gone out into the street. You told me not to and I’m a good boy.”

“Yes, yes, you are, Jare-Bear. I...I...and you...just don’t _ever_ scare me like that again. You understand Daddy?”

“Yes,” came the obedient reply. Jared squirmed in Jensen’s grasp and Jensen let up on his restricting hold the tiniest bit. But it was enough room for Jared to twist around. He snuggled his face to Jensen’s throat, inhaling deep. Then he pulled back, placed a hand to each side of Jensen’s face, not speaking again until Jensen locked eyes with him. “ _But your name isn’t Daddy, Jenny, it’s Jenny_.”

And it was then, as he felt his immature son try to assert his dominance over him for the very first time, that Jensen realized it didn’t matter what Jared called him, so long as Jared was around to call him something, _anything_.

The name Jenny had never sounded more beautiful to Jensen than it did in that instant.

*

Dinner and a movie.

Jensen had never been more excited about going out to dinner and a movie in his entire life. His excitement was silly, really, over such a mundane, uninspired date, but then again it wasn’t. Because this was the first real date Jensen had gone on in all of his twenty-one years.

Being a single parent had put a major cramp on his social life before he’d even begun to start one.

But Jared was older now, a very mature, smart eight year old who made Jensen proud each and every day. And college aged Alphas seemed to be more open minded to the idea of dating an Omega with an eight year old and less put off than high school aged Alphas had been by the reality of an Omega with a toddler.

Standing in front of his cheval mirror, Jensen used his favorite gel to spike up the longer strands of light brown hair on the top of his head into his signature style, then smoothed down the sides. He could see his son reclined on the bed behind him, his hazel eyes flicking up from his DS every so often to track Jensen’s progress as he prepared for his night out.

Just as Jensen decided there was nothing else he could do to make himself look any better, short of peeling off his black Henley and going on his date with his chest bared (which, on second thought, _so_ wouldn’t be a good look as Jensen’s hectic schedule didn’t allow him to visit the gym as much as he would’ve liked), Jared snapped his handheld game closed. “You look nice, Jenny,” he said, bushy eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as he plucked at his pajama top. “We going somewhere?”

“No,” Jensen answered, turning away from the mirror to put away his hair products in the top drawer of his dresser. “ _We’re_ not going anywhere.”

“We’re not? Then why you getting all dressed up?”

Rather than answering, unsure how to introduce his son to the concept of him dating, Jensen pounced on him instead, using his fingers to tickle all those special spots that made Jared come apart at the seams with laughter. He’d learned them all throughout the years and was merciless on the rare occasion he decided to exploit the weakness to his advantage. “Because _I’m_ going out while Danni and DJ will be coming over here tonight to keep _you_ company.”

Between wheezes, Jared managed to get out, “Stop, Jenny, stop!”

Jensen stopped long enough to let Jared catch his breath...then started the torture all over again when his too-smart-for-his-own-good son opened his mouth to ask what Jensen knew would amount to another question about why Jensen was going out, but Jared wasn’t. They were still going at it when Jensen heard a sultry tenor ask, “Am I interrupting something?”

Mortified, Jensen rolled off his bed and away from the childish antics he’d been engaged in with his son. And, yep, sure enough, there was his date for the evening, Chad Michael Murray, standing in the open door to Jensen’s bedroom. Danneel was right behind him, peeking over his shoulder and looking inordinately pleased with herself for exposing Chad to this private family moment. Jensen vowed to take his key back from her soon as he got back home from his date.

“See?” she crowed. “Haven’t I been saying for the longest he’s too adorable when it comes to his son, Chad? Yeah, he puts on the shy act for the world, but this? _This_ is the real Jensen. Now aren’t you glad I forced you to quit being a fuckwit and made you ask him out?”

“Yeah.” Chad’s eyes glittered with undisguised interest. “Very glad.”

“And, on that note, I think it’s time to go,” Jensen said, the lust rolling off Chad making his skin prickle and shivers course down his spine. With no sexually mature Alpha or Beta around him on a night and day basis, Jensen had stopped having heats when he’d moved out his parents’ house and away from his Alpha father.

But damn if Chad, with his blue eyes and blond hair and physique almost identical to Jensen’s, wasn’t damn near enough to reawaken _that_ particular function of Jensen’s body. With a ferociousness.

Jensen rushed out the room before he did something colossally stupid, like say, oh, jumping on Chad and ripping his clothes off. In front of Danneel. In front of her son.

In front of his _own_ son.

Because wouldn’t having to explain to his parents how Jared had come to experience his first ever encounter with the kink known as voyeurism be filled with shits and giggles?

Jensen almost trampled over DJ in his haste to get away as the boy pushed his way past the adults trying to get to Jared. “Let’s sync up our DSs,” he heard DJ suggest, but missed his son’s response in the midst of Danneel shoving him and Chad out the front door with a fond, “Have fun, kids! We won’t wait up!”

Chad turned out to be awesome company, making witty, sarcastic comments at all the right spots to transform the mediocre horror flick into a pure comedy of epic proportions. He kept in constant physical contact with Jensen, pressing their legs together in the theater, bumping their shoulders together as they walked to his car, brushing their knees together under the table as they waited for their food to arrive.

They had just received their dinner entrees, Jensen _this_ close to taking Chad up on his offer to accompany Chad back to his dorm ( _My roommates all went home for the weekend so, if you’re game, we can spend some uninterrupted time getting to truly know one another_ ), when Jensen’s cell rang. He answered before the first trill finished when he saw it was Danneel’s name on the screen. “What’s wrong?” was the first question out his mouth because Danneel would only call if there was an emergency. “Is Jared okay?”

“He’s...fine, I guess,” Danneel said, worry coloring her tone. “It’s just that he’s, uh, ummm--”

“It’s just that he’s, uh, ummm, _what_ , Danni?”

“I think he’s, ummm, like, waiting for you to come home or something. I mean, he’s okay, so don’t, like, rush or anything, but I thought you’d want to know. He’s been sitting by the front door since you left and he’s refusing to speak. Not to me and not to DJ.”

That sparked Jensen’s worry more than anything else Danneel could’ve ever said. Jared _never_ shut up.

_Never_.

“Let me speak to him.”

The sound of rustling came over the line, then Jensen heard Danneel say, “Jared? Sweetie? Jensen wants to talk to you.”

Then Jared was on the phone. “ _Come home, Jenny. Now_.”

The line went dead. Jensen collapsed back in his seat, the need to follow the order thrumming through his veins, an insistent itch that could be ignored if he really felt inclined to do so because Jared was still a baby, hadn’t yet popped his knot, and the order carried no real weight.

But Jensen knew he wouldn’t ignore it. For whatever reason, Jared had felt the need to assert his dominance. And Jensen needed to find out why, to make sure his son was okay.

“Time to go?” Chad guessed, already making gestures to attract their server’s notice.

“Sorry.” Jensen shrugged, not sure what else to say, too confused to try to verbalize what had happened and how it made him feel.

“Don’t be. I had fun tonight. We’ll take this back up another time, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed.

Fifteen minutes later, Jensen walked through his front door, Chad right behind him. One second later, Jared was plastered to the front of Jensen, teeth bared in a sneer.

“My Jenny,” he barked at Chad, speaking the same words with the same intensity as he’d spoken them to Josh all those years ago. “Not yours, _never_ yours. _Mine_.”

“Chad? I think it’s best we go,” Danneel stated, voice reflecting a perplexity Jensen could relate to.

After they’d left, Jared calmed. While he wasn’t still quite his normal self, his rage seemed to be gone for the most part. He waited for Jensen to settle on the couch then draped himself over top of him, face smooshed in the crook of Jensen’s neck.

Soon as Jensen heard the deep, even breathing indicative of heavy sleep, he called his mother.

“What did you expect, Jen, honey?” his mother asked after he’d explained what had taken place. “You’re an Omega and he’s an Alpha. He sees you as belonging to him, so of course he’s going to take exception when another Alpha comes sniffing around.”

“But-but...I don’t belong to him like _that_.”

“In his mind, there is no distinction. All that matters to him is that you’re his.”

“But, _mom_ \--”

“Jensen, we offered to keep Jared for you and raise him while you went off to college. _You_ were the one who decided you didn’t want to leave him here with us so now _you_ have to be the responsible adult. And that means putting Jared’s needs before your wants.”

Jensen knew that was just grown-up speak for saying Jensen wouldn’t be going out on another date for at least another five years or so. Not until Jared matured a little bit more and probably not until after he hit puberty when he would really be able to possess an intricate understanding that to allow another Alpha to enter their lives to fulfill a desire for Jensen that he couldn’t did not equate to him losing Jensen. Great. Wonderful.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Jensen ended the call. Then sent a text to Chad.

_Had a wonderful time tonight. Thanks. But now isn’t a good time to take this any further._

Chad didn’t respond. And if Jensen took solace in the loss, yet again, of his social life in the solid weight of his son’s sturdy body and the trail of slobber running down his neck--the knowledge that nobody would ever need and love him as much as his son did--that was nobody’s pitiful business but his own.

*

Jensen had never been into Betas. For as long as he could remember, he’d always gravitated towards, and been attracted to, the strong, unmistakable will of Alphas. He figured his preference probably had a lot to do with being reared in a house with an Alpha at the head because nature didn’t have anything to do with his choice. For all intents and purposes, a Beta could breed an Omega and satisfy the need brought on by the heat just as well as an Alpha could, minus the whole knotting aspect.

Whatever the reason, Betas had never done anything for Jensen. Until Misha.

It was the first Friday of the month. And Jensen’s turn to host the bi-monthly get-together for his college buddies. What had started as a small gathering of friends every couple of months after they’d all graduated two years ago had, over time, mutated into a huge festivity capable of putting more than a few of the parties thrown by the fraternities on campus to shame. There was loud music, copious amounts of booze and other, harder, forms of alcohol as well as lots of lit blunts being freely passed around.

The blame for that last part could be laid right at the feet of one Misha Collins.

Short strands of sweat soaked dark brown hair plastered to his forehead, piercing blue eyes lidded and hazy, Misha flitted from group to group of the people congregated in various areas of Jensen’s apartment. Jensen tracked his progress, determined that tonight would be the night he made his move.

Misha was shorter than Jensen’s six-one by several inches and weighed less than his one-ninety by several pounds. But what Misha lacked in stature, he more than made up for with his big personality. The best word to describe Misha would be quirky.

He was loud. He was brash. He loved to be the center of attention. He was, in essence, the exact opposite of Jensen and had rubbed Jensen the wrong way anytime they’d crossed paths while in college and every time they’d seen each other for the following months thereafter.

Now? Now Jensen could see Misha’s appeal.

Taking anything too seriously wasn’t high on Misha’s list of priorities and Jensen recognized the need to have someone like that in his life. Someone to balance out the seriousness that had been thrust on Jensen thirteen years ago when he’d been a thirteen year old himself. Plus, he hoped with Misha being a Beta, a repeat of the whole Chad situation could be avoided with Jared.

Since Jared had finally popped his knot the prior month, Jensen was eager to jump back into dating, feet first. And he couldn’t see a better way of doing it than with a Beta Jared had met on numerous occasions.

Jared liked Misha. Misha liked Jared.

And there was no way Jared could view Misha as any type of threat. Another benefit to the whole Misha being a Beta thing.

As Misha made his way closer and closer, Jensen shot a quick look down the hall to his son’s bedroom door. Closed, as it was supposed to be. It was still early, not yet midnight, but Jared was stowed away safe in his room following, for once, the strict orders Jensen and Danneel had imparted to him and DJ to not come out.

Perfect.

It was now or never.

Jensen stood and approached Misha. He laid a hand on Misha’s arm to get the shorter man’s attention then turned and walked towards his bedroom, hoping Misha got the point and followed. The success he felt was sweet when he heard the door snick shut behind him.

“Bout fucking time you came around and saw what an awesome thing you’re missing out on,” Misha commented, husky voice coming from right behind Jensen. His hot breath ruffled the downy hairs on Jensen’s neck, his body warmed Jensen’s back.

Right then and there, Jensen wanted Misha more than anything he’d ever wanted. Out of necessity, Jensen had been taking his daily suppressors again for the past four weeks since he was once more living in a house with a virile Alpha who triggered his heats. While the suppressors masked Jensen’s odor during his heats, as well as took away the more extreme symptoms like fertility, Jensen still knew when it was his special three days of the month. The need was there to engage in non-stop sexual activity, to procreate, make life, populate the Earth, but it didn’t rule his world like it would’ve without the suppressors, just made life the teensiest, tiniest bit more interesting, purely in an _I want to hump every living thing that walks by me_ sort of way.

Jensen was in heat.

And Misha was available. And able. And willing.

But before he could let Misha scratch his itch, the door to Jensen’s personal sanctuary slammed open.

Pissed, because he’d made it clear two years ago (after walking in on an unforgettable body fluid exchanging incident that had happened on his bed in his first apartment) that both his bedroom and Jared’s were off-fucking-limits during these gatherings, Jensen spun towards the door. Where his lanky thirteen year old son stood with hazel eyes narrowed under his mess of way too long dark hair.

“Jared,” Jensen said. “I thought I told you--”

“Get. Out.” The words were for Misha, not quite an order but near enough to cause Misha to jump away from Jensen.

And wasn’t that about a bitch. As well as not-fucking-happening. His son-- _his thirteen year old son_ \--was old enough to _understand_. They’d had the talk about the birds and the bees and the subsequent talk about Alphas and Omegas and how Jared’s newfound maturity would have a vivid effect on Jensen.

Which meant Jared needed to mind his own fucking business.

“No, Misha.” Jensen caught Misha’s hand in his own. “You don’t have to leave.”

Arms folded across his chest, Jared leaned his long, skinny form against the door’s frame and spent a few seconds contemplating Misha. A grin settled on his face, all pearly whites and deep set dimples and absolutely no mirth. “Jenny’s right, Mish. You don’t have to go.”

Misha jerked his hand away from Jensen as if Jensen’s touch burned him. Because Jared had just made him a promise.

Misha may have been taller than Jared, but he wouldn’t be for much longer. In another year or two, Jared would be as tall as, if not taller, than Misha.

And when he was, Jared’s unspoken promise would come to fruition and would include a lot of pain and hurt and agony. On Misha’s part.

Truth be told, Jared could take Misha now.

“But,” Jared continued, “I highly suggest that you do. You know, self-preservation and all that.”

All Jensen could do was shake his head as Misha hurried out the room. He glared at his son, wanted to throttle the boy and ask what the hell was his problem, to demand if he expected Jensen to never have sex from now until the time Jared left his house in five years.

Jared glowered right back, unapologetic and definitely not backing down. He took a single step into the room. Stopped. “ _This will not happen again, Jenny. Don’t you ever forget who you belong to._ ”

Then he was gone, leaving a stunned Jensen in his wake.

Because that? That had been an order. Given from an Alpha to an Omega. Jensen had no choice _but_ to obey.

_Well_ , Jensen tried to console himself, _at least he’d received an answer to one of his unasked questions_.

Apparently, Jared expected Jensen not to have sex ever again. But the bigger question remained yet unanswered.

What in the hell was his son’s problem?

*

The current predicament Jensen found himself in wasn’t anybody’s fault but his own. Therefore, the irritation he felt could only be leveled at himself.

Jensen’s skin felt too tight, his limbs twitchy. His body ached with the need to be filled, his ass slicked itself in preparation. For a knotting. Or, at the very minimum, a fucking so thorough he would walk with a limp for the next two weeks.

It was that lovely time of the month again.

And Jensen didn’t have any more of his handy-dandy pills left. Although he’d known days ago he was low on supplies, had known his heat fast approached, he still hadn’t made that important phone call to CVS. He’d either forgotten or been too distracted or...

Well, there were a million excuses.

Which all led to one predicament. Because Jensen couldn’t leave the house to go get the pills on his own. His raging pheromones would cause him to be attacked by the first Alpha or Beta whose path he crossed who had too little self-control. That unforgettable experience of sixteen years past had taught Jensen that the world was not a perfect place and that asshats existed who would defile an Omega in heat, make a cruel mockery of what should be a loving start in the making of another life.

There was only one feasible solution to Jensen’s issue. Someone else would have to pick up his prescription and bring it to him. Problem was, there were only a select few people he trusted enough to do that for him. Danneel was out of town, DJ with her, and Jared wasn’t home, having spent the last two nights at the house of one of his friends. But Jared remained Jensen’s only viable option.

That meant Jensen was going to spend the day, possibly more, suffering. Resigned, he dialed in to his office to request three personal days because there was no telling when Jared would show up and the boy was horrendous at returning calls and texts to check in like he should, part of his Alpha genetic make-up rebelling against answering to an Omega. Then he sent Jared a text asking him to stop and get his medication ( _Sometime today would be preferable and really appreciated_ ).

A cold shower was the first item on Jensen’s agenda. The icy drops of water beat down on his head and shoulders, but did nothing to cool his heated temperature, neither the one skating across his skin on the outside nor the hotter one scorching through his organs on his interior. His erection strained up, hard and demanding attention, needing satisfaction.

Jensen shoved two fingers of his right hand into the wet heat of his ass. One, two, three strokes of his left hand on his cock and he blasted the tiled wall with his release. The water washed his seed down the drain and Jensen was left with a keen sense of frustration and disappointment. Those were the only words, and variations thereof, to even come close to describing how empty that orgasm had been.

Since trying to get himself off wasn’t going to provide him with a fix, it was time to change tactics. Jensen was going to ignore his problem.

Once out the shower, he toweled himself dry then donned a pair of boxer briefs, the only thing he could stomach touching his sensitized flesh at the moment. And even they were a little too much.

As he was on his way to the kitchen to find something to eat (something which needed to meet the sole requirement of being frozen, a tray of ice cubes sounding really freaking amazing), the doorbell rang. Switching course, Jensen headed for the door. A quick look through the peephole revealed Brady, the very friend with whom Jared had been staying. In Brady’s hand was a small, white, paper bag. A bag from CVS.

Not thinking, not thinking, _not-fucking-thinking_ , Jensen wrenched open the only security he had between him and the rest of the world. He realized his mistake the very instant the Alpha’s eyes zeroed in on him with an interest Brady had never before expressed.

Jensen thought to slam the door shut, but it was too late. Brady was already in the house.

“Where’s Jared?” Jensen hoped the mention of his son would be enough to pierce Brady’s lust fueled thoughts.

“In the car on the phone, Mr. J.” With a flick of his hand, Brady shut the door. “We were on our way to school when he got your message this morning. I took him to the store to get this--” Brady held up the bag “--for you. Suppressors, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. And thanks for taking him, Brady, thanks a lot,” Jensen said, reaching for the offering. Maybe if he played this cool, he could get everything back on track. He’d end up with his suppressors while also ending up with his son’s freakishly huge Alpha friend on the right side--the _outside_ \--of his house.

Brady grabbed Jensen’s outstretched hand and jerked Jensen close.

Or maybe things wouldn’t be going quite as Jensen had planned, after all.

“You know, Mr. J, I don’t think Jared knew what you sent him into that store to pick up for you.” A muscled arm snaked around Jensen’s waist, holding Jensen right up against the front of Brady’s body. “Or he certainly wouldn’t have sent me in here to deliver it to you.”

“Brady...”

“ _Shut up_.”

Jensen’s mouth snapped close. Because that had not been a request.

Step-by-step, Brady backed Jensen up. Out the foyer. Down the hall. Into the living room.

The feel of the couch at the back of his knees was unexpected and Jensen collapsed down onto the piece of furniture. Brady pressed his advantage, finagling Jensen’s boxers down his legs and off, then he was on top of Jensen.

This was what Jensen needed, what his body craved. A strong Alpha to satisfy the burning need deep in his molten, hot core. And while Jensen’s body reacted to the physical stimulation, arching up towards Brady, his mind did not.

It felt dirty and bad and wrong-- _wrongwrongwrong_.

Brady wasn’t Jared. And Jensen belonged to Jared.

The command from three years ago snapped to the forefront of Jensen’s mind, so strong it overrode Brady’s directive for silence.

“Damn it, Brady, get off me!” Jensen struggled to push the bigger male away. He managed to get one solid hit in before Brady captured both of his hands in one bear sized paw, pinning them to the top of the couch behind Jensen’s head, effectively immobilizing Jensen. “Goddamn you, get the fuck off me now, you oversized douchebag!”

“C’mon, Mr. J, you need this. You know you do. I can smell the heat all over you. I can make you feel good, man, so very good. I can take care of you.”

Jesus Christ, Jensen really needed to start monitoring who Jared made friends with better. Because this big, dumb asshole, so intent on inserting his stick into Jensen’s slot, seemed to have forgotten that if he succeeded he stood a very good chance of becoming a father in nine months’ time.

The retort Jensen had at the ready died as he heard his son call from the foyer, “Brady, what the hell is taking you so long, man? Let’s go, dude, or we’re going to be... _Jenny_?” Jensen’s name had been spoken from mere feet away, Jared having entered the living room and stumbled upon Jensen and Brady. “ _Shit_ no!”

Like he weighed nothing, Brady was torn off Jensen and tossed to the side. Jared was the only person Jensen knew who was bigger than Brady, therefore big enough to manhandle his friend in such a manner.

Thank. Fuck.

“ _Dude_ , I warned you not to _ever_ touch Jensen!” Jared snarled.

“I couldn’t help myself, Jay, he’s--” Brady’s excuse cut off with a whoosh as Jared’s fist connected with his gut.

“Keep the bullshit to yourself, B. ‘Cause when I warned you not to touch him, I said under no-fucking-circumstances were you to _ever_ put your fucking hands on him, not unless he was dying and, Brady, man, Jensen really doesn’t look like he’s fucking dying right now.” Fist ready to deliver another punishing blow, Jared restrained himself and stepped back from his friend’s doubled over form. “You need to leave, Brady, before I do something to really fuck up our friendship.”

Jared trailed Brady out the living room. When he reentered seconds later, he held the orangey vial of pills in one hand.

“Suppressors,” he said, an unreadable expression on his face as he raked his free hand through his hair, pushing the long locks off his forehead. “You sent me to the fucking store to buy you your goddamned suppressors.” He hurled the bottle across the room. It bounced off the wall then landed on the carpet to the side of the tv. “ _This. Fucking. Stops. Now._ ”

Awesome. An order Jensen didn’t understand plus Jensen also now had the pleasure of dealing with an angry Jared. And that was something that was never pleasant in any shape or form. There had been more arguments than Jensen could recall between him and his son over the years. Half the time, he didn’t even know why the hell they were arguing. The other half, the arguments were because Jared was very liberal in the use of his Alpha nature to make Jensen do as he wanted.

Real effective way to screw with the whole parent/child dynamic.

One thing Jensen never let himself forget, though, was when the regular disagreements had started between them. A month after Jared had gone through puberty. The very day Jared had walked in on Jensen with Misha.

Jensen retrieved his underwear from the floor. Still sitting, he put first one leg, then the other, through the openings. He stood to pull them up as he asked, “What stops--”

The flat of Jared’s palm against his chest knocked Jensen back down to the couch. For the second time in ten minutes, his underwear was ripped off his body, but this time they were tossed away, somewhere out of Jensen’s sight and reach.

“What the--”

“You don’t need them.”

“Well, I don’t fucking plan on having this conversation-- _any_ conversation--with you while I’m naked!”

Speaking slow, enunciating each word, Jared repeated, “ _You don’t need them_.”

Guess that meant they would be having their discussion with Jensen in the buff. “Jared--”

“You know what else you don’t need? That poison you put in your body. Not when your Alpha lives in the same house as you and can give you everything you need.”

Good thing Jared hadn’t tried to make that an order, because, “I don’t have an Alpha, Jared.”

“You don’t?” Jared asked, feigning surprise. “Because I’m pretty sure that hot ass of yours is ready and willing to receive its Alpha’s cock and knot right now. _My_ cock and knot.”

_Annnd_ that was not what Jensen had expected to hear come flying out of Jared’s mouth. And, Jesus, the words really shouldn’t have been as hot as they were. Jared was his _son_ for Christ’s sake.

His sixteen year old son.

But that pertinent fact didn’t stop Jensen’s ass from clenching in anticipation and expectation.

Jared knelt on the floor in front of where Jensen sat on the couch, between Jensen’s spread open legs. “You’re hot for it, aren’t you, Jenny. Your sweet, little, tight pucker is dripping for it, isn’t it. Dripping for me.”

“N-no,” Jensen stuttered.

“ _Don’t lie to me_.”

“Yes, yes, I am dripping for you, Jared. I’m wet for you.”

“That’s better, Jenny.” Shoving his face in front of Jensen’s, his ambers blazing with turbulent emotion, Jared added, “Besides, I think you forgot for a moment there that I can _smell_ how keyed up you are.”

No matter how much Jensen wanted to deny the accusation, to take back his whispered revelation, he couldn’t. Because Jared had commanded he tell the truth. And because Jensen _was_ dripping. For Jared.

Jensen had never felt more ashamed in all of his twenty-nine years. What kind of sick bastard wanted their own son to fuck them? Sure, yeah, though they were rare, father-son relations weren't unheard of--the nature between an Alpha and Omega took precedent over familial bonds--but, still, that couldn't be happening with Jensen and Jared. Jared was Jensen's child, his son, his hazel eyed _baby_.

Adult. Adult. Jensen had to remember he was the adult here. Because Jared wasn’t in his right mind. And there was no way Jensen could let happen what Jared was clearly trying to let his hormones dictate.

“Jared,” Jensen said, speaking soft, father to son, saying the only thing he could, “no.”

For one second, Jensen was confident he’d gotten his point through when Jared pulled back. Then the moment was over when Jensen realized Jared had only moved to give himself room to unfasten his jeans. His heavy, uncut cock sprang free, unleashed from its confining prison. Its musky odor was so thick, Jensen’s mouth watered. He could almost taste Jared’s flavor.

Jared draped Jensen’s legs across his forearms, using the leverage to yank Jensen’s ass to the edge of the couch. He positioned his flared head at Jensen’s opening and Jensen could feel his rim widening to accommodate his son’s immense girth as Jared pushed forward. No additional prep was necessary, Jensen was so ready for it.

As he slid in, inch-by-slow-delicious-inch, Jared growled, dominant to submissive, Alpha to Omega, “Yeah, Jenny, it’s fucking happening. _Accept it_.”

The last bit of fight bled right out of Jensen. Allowing him to focus on the almost unbearable burning of Jared’s entrance. It was a tantalizing mix of pain combined with the most intense pleasure. “Oh, God,” Jensen moaned, “fuck!”

Once he was balls deep in Jensen’s ass, Jared immediately withdrew only to snap his hips forward and bury himself a second time. “For so long, Jenny, for so long I wanted you. Ever since I popped my knot. And I couldn’t understand _why_ I wanted to fuck the Omega who’d given birth to me. Thought I was some kinda fucking freak or something. And I wanted to hate you so much for making me the way I was, did hate you for a while there, for making me want something I knew I could never have.” Jared kept up a monologue as steady as the motion he used to fuck Jensen. “So I called Papa last week. And you wanna know what Papa told me, Jenny? Huh? You wanna know?”

Too far gone, so very close to coming, the only answer Jensen could offer was a low moan. Jared’s knot hadn’t yet swelled up to its full potential, so with each push in and out, the hardened tissue raked freely over Jensen’s prostate, driving him ever closer to completion.

“He said, he said to me, ‘Alphas and Omegas, son, it is what it is.’”

Untouched, Jensen’s dick erupted up his stomach and onto his chest. And his orgasm was so much better than the hollow parody he’d experienced earlier in the shower. With each creamy stream to leave the tip of his cock, Jensen’s ass clenched in unison around Jared’s shaft, the fit becoming tight as Jared shoved forward, his knot expanding inside Jensen’s channel.

“We’re tied together, now and forever,” Jared grunted, crowding close as his cock pulsed out spurt after spurt, marking his claim on Jensen from the inside. Face buried in Jensen’s neck, he said, “I’m filling you up with my come. Gonna fill you all up with my babies.”

Strangely enough, that was a plan Jensen could get on board with. As was--

“ _You’re mine, Jenny_.”

\--belonging to Jared.

*

The cheval mirror had been purchased at a mega yard sale the end of Jensen’s first year of college. A few graduating students had decided to pool together a crap load of their stuff they no longer had a use for or couldn’t take with them when they returned home or when they moved off to wherever to embark on their new futures. The mirror wasn’t anything fancy; it was actually kind of old and decrepit with a rickety dark wooden frame full of nicks and dents, many put there by Jared.

It was the memories of Jared tilting the mirror to just the right angle to provide a racetrack for his Hot Wheels that made Jensen keep the mirror. It had accompanied him to two apartments as well as a house in Lubbock and all the way over to Dallas and the new house he’d just purchased and moved into.

Jensen stood in front of the mirror, examining his reflection. Broad shoulders, built arms, a tapered waist. Not bad for having turned thirty the previous month. With the lines that crinkled the corners of his eyes when he smiled and the similar creases at the corners of his lips, Jensen knew he looked his age. On good days, days like today, he could maybe get away with knocking off a year or two, but he never would. As he’d been advised by Jared, Jensen’s was the type of rugged handsomeness that improved with age. And Jensen had to agree.

His hands dropped to his stomach, cradling the slight swell which rose above the elastic band of his pajama pants. There was a baby in there. His baby. Jared’s baby.

A girl, the doctor had informed them the morning before.

Only five more months until their little lady made her appearance.

Loud, rambunctious laughter sounded from behind Jensen. Jared was sitting up on their bed watching tv, back to the headboard and with a sheet pulled up to his lap as the only covering for his nakedness. The force of his chuckles made his entire body shake as another wave of hilarity overcame him.

Jensen’s eyes flicked to the mirror’s reflection of the flat screen.

And, yep, SpongeBob. One thing for sure, Jared and the baby probably wouldn’t have remote wars like Jensen and Jared did considering Jared would have the same taste in tv shows as her for a long time to come.

When Jensen’s attention returned to Jared, it was to find him now focused on Jensen. His dimpled smile was slow, possessive. “You’re beautiful, Jenny.”

It was that look, that tone, which managed to convince Jensen everything would work out for them each time Jared said so. Even if Jared hadn’t ever bothered to offer reassurances, Jensen knew they would be okay. His salary was more than sufficient to provide for their family.

But it was Jared’s pride that had led them to make the move back to the city of both of their births. He couldn’t take the hit of his Omega being the sole provider, hated the idea really of his Omega contributing at all other than in the capacity of raising their kids and taking care of home.

Jared could take his pride and shove it up his ass.

Jensen had never said that to him, though. Too concerned Jared would drop out of school with the goal of proving himself. Instead, Jensen had compromised. They’d left Lubbock in the rearview in favor of buying a house within walking distance of Jensen’s parents’ farm. Jared would continue to attend school full-time as well as work part-time helping out his grandparents. Jensen would work until Jared was in a position to become the head of their household, sometime far, far in the distant future, well after he’d graduated from college and settled into his career.

“Excited?” Jared asked as he climbed out the bed. He stretched and Jensen found his eyes glued to the movement of the muscles beneath the tanned skin of his shoulders. “I am.”

Jared stalked over to Jensen, wrapped his arms around Jensen from the back. He placed his hands on top of Jensen’s where they framed his belly, pushed his erection against Jensen’s ass and hid his face in Jensen’s neck.

“Because today’s the day you’ll truly belong to me,” he mumbled, mouthing the tender flesh where Jensen’s neck connected to his shoulder. “Today’s the day we make it official. In front of God, in front of our family and in front of all of our friends.”

Yeah, Jensen was excited about their marriage. But it was nothing more than a sham. Because, far as Jensen was concerned, “It’s always been official. I’ve always belonged to you.”

And he had. Ever since the very first moment he’d seen his newborn son’s beautiful hazel eyes, it had been a foregone conclusion.

Jensen felt the movement on his skin as Jared’s lips curved upwards.

“That’s right, Jenny,” Jared agreed, “you have."


End file.
